<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Give me control by yourstrulyhjt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551414">Give me control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhjt/pseuds/yourstrulyhjt'>yourstrulyhjt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sane Bellatrix, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstrulyhjt/pseuds/yourstrulyhjt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella feels undeserving of Hermione's affections but Hermione strives to prove the opposite and takes this issue into her own hands. Emotional/loving sex, oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Give me control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hermione walked through the door of the apartment she shares with Bellatrix to a sight that made her heart melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Bella, you don't have to cook dinner! You usually need me in there with you to make sure our home isn't burnt down," Hermione jokes before walking over to Bella and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to celebrate my sexy girlfriend's promotion properly, but... maybe I could find a better way to celebrate," Bella says softly, her eyes dipping down to glance at said girlfriend's exposed cleavage. Hermione hums quietly while taking a careful look at Bella's expression. Unsurprisingly, Hermione saw how easily Bella masked her hurt before redirecting the conversation to something she was confident in, sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione attempts to take Bella's hands gently, but Bella's jaw clenches minutely in response before she pushes Hermione against the wall, a position that she is well acquainted with. Hermione can feel Bella’s hot breath on the side of her neck, her teeth poised to leave marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella...” Hermione groans, trying to regain leverage from underneath Bella’s dominant position. Bella’s eyes pierce Hermione’s but Hermione had caught the look that flashed across her lover’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that tonight, Hermione’s promotion celebration would need to take a backseat to her girlfriend. “Bella, let me take care of you,” Hermione says insistently, looking up at her witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, you know I rarely let that happen…” Bella stands up a little and frowns. Hermione tilts her head slightly before capturing her girlfriend’s lips in a bruising kiss that leaves Bella dazed and unable to mask her desire. Realistically, she knew she needed Hernione to take care of her. Over the course of their five year relationship, Bella could count the number of times that she had allowed Hermione to bring her to orgasm first on one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. I can try for you Mione” Bella admits slowly, allowing herself to be led up to their bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pauses before placing Bella down gently on their bed and giving her one final kiss. “Let me take your pain away Bell, give me this opportunity to love you first.” With these heartfelt words, Hermione descends upon her witch’s body, swiftly disrobing her, and to Bella’s secret delight, her girlfriend also leaves marks of her affection as evidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sensitive here, my beautiful Bell,” Hermione says, sucking on Bella’s left nipple gently before releasing it with an audible pop. She switched to the opposite side, lavishing equal attention on the right nipple before leaving hot open-mouthed kisses all over her lover’s ample breasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella watches Hermione’s ministrations for a few moments and then closes her eyes to feel the sensations coursing through her body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The sensation of being loved, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bella muses to herself before opening her eyes to the promise of an even more beautiful sensation. Hernione is kissing down her stomach ever so slowly, her fingers rubbing reassuringly over Bella’s pelvic bones. Bella felt her hips jump up to meet Hernione’s touch and almost felt embarrassed until Hermione locked eyes with Bella. “You will feel my love all night,” Hermione promises, before dropping her right hand between Bella’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both women groaned on impact, Hernione’s fingers had met Bella’s panties that were absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>soaking</span>
  </em>
  <span> with need. Hermione cocked a confident grin at her witch before removing the piece of obstructing fabric. She spends a few seconds kissing her inner thigh before switching to gently caressing Bella’s folds.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” Hermione asks Bella, looking up at her girlfriend, who looked as if she had nearly forgotten how to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fingers and then mouth,” Bella’s voice is strangled as her eyes dart back and forth from her girlfriend’s face to fingers. A nod is all Bella gets from her brown-haired witch as a warning when two fingers slowly push inside of her dripping pussy. Bella moans loudly, tensing under her girlfriend’s lithe body, and she starts pushing down to meet Hermione’s gradual thrusts that are building with intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much Bellatrix Black,” Hermione rises briefly to meet Bella’s lips in a heated kiss. She curls her fingers further up and against a spot that makes Bella see stars instantly. Hermione moves her lips from Bella’s and she smirks up at her girlfriend’s wildly blissed expression before attaching her lips to Bella’s clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mione!” Bella’s voice becomes breathy as Hermione begins to roughly pump her fingers in and out of her witch’s pulsing cunt while pushing her tongue flat across the slick entrance. Hermione moans against her, and Bella’s hips cant up in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please more my darling.” Bella’s voice is nearly a whisper, but Hermione picks up on it and starts moving with urgency. She eases a third finger in and renews her pounding into Bella’s sopping pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste delicious,” Hermione purrs, returning to her space in between her girlfriend’s legs. A few more moments pass and it’s starting to get to Bella. The combination of Hermione’s fingers curling inside of her, Hermione kissing her clit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hermione loving her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That fire is building in Bella’s stomach and lower loins and she’s chasing that feeling eagerly. Bella’s eyes are shut, her hips pushing back into Hermione’s demanding thrusts. An entirely different sensation suddenly fills Bella, with soft lips pressing gentle kisses onto her neck and then Hermione gently coaxing her to let go. “You’re doing so well... Come for me, my love.” Bella’s orgasm hits her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she tenses up, her hips uncontrollably spasming off their mattress. Bella expects soft aftercare but it seems that her girlfriend had a different plan, as she climbs back down to lick the length of Bella’s aching pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella looked down at Hermione’s expectant face and smiled slightly. “I don’t think I can go again baby, I’m so drained.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just cleaning you up now, it’ll be gentle.” Hermione’s mouth returned to the hot exploration of Bella’s sex and this time, Bella could not stop her hips from jumping up to meet Hernione’s eager lips. Her clit was throbbing with neglect, but the Golden Girl would never be accused of being an inattentive lover. To her lover’s instant pleasure, Hermione takes Bella’s clit into her mouth and switches from gently caressing the bundle of nerves with her tongue to roughly sucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t last long.” Bella whimpers, her thighs already having begun to tighten around her girlfriend’s head. Hermione continues to press Bella’s jerking hips down with her hands, while continuously lapping at her wetness. “Mione, I’m…” Hermione looks up at her girlfriend, her eyes filled with so much love and devotion that Bella is almost forcibly taken over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her second orgasm of the night washes over her entire body, and Bella moans Hermione’s name shamelessly. Hermione gently licks her through the aftershocks of her orgasm and kisses the insides of her thighs before sitting up to give her witch a proper kiss. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bella melts into Hermione’s warm embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes or maybe even hours pass before Bella wakes up to Hermione tracing shapes into her bare shoulder. “You were brilliant Bella.” Hermione grins up at her girlfriend until realizing that there were tears forming in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bella wipes away the tears and looks at Hermione hesitantly before Hermione nods, encouraging her to speak. “Hermione, the fact that you love me so fully and wholeheartedly is scary because sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve love because of who I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’ve been through this years ago. No matter how long it takes, I will show you how worthy you are of my love. And Bella, you are the love of my life, you do not need to be in control of every single thing anymore. It is perfectly okay to be who you are, that is who I fell in love with!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a pregnant pause as the two women look at each other and interlace their fingers. “Oh Mione, I couldn’t be more in love with you.” Bella says softly, another type of warmth spreading through her body. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all like this! It's my first time writing smut so it's a little softcore haha. Let me know which pairings you like to read in a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>